Noctis Lecarde
Noctis Absinthe Lecarde is a daedric being hailing from the planet Styx; a world from another galaxy. He is a devoted minion to the Horseman of War, having been in his service for longer than he can remember. The man is a descendant from a cursed highborn bloodline of Daedra. Personality and Character Traits A magnificent and beautiful creature, the demon displays extremely flirtatious and provocative behaviour. Seduction is used to persuade others to either his own bidding or that of the Von Steins. Noctis also lusts for violence and chaos. There is contempt and disdain for most humanity. They are viewed as unworthy and predictable. And though he can be polite and charming, it should never be forgotten that he is wicked and manipulative. Wildly sadistic, he enjoys meddling into the affairs of others. There is a satisfaction in watching them writhe beneath his power. It should also be noted he is immune to any forms of guilt and has utter indifference toward his victims. Overwhelmingly promiscuous, Noctis indulges in carnal need. Within this galaxy, or the next, there has not been an individual he has not considered engaging in sexual deviancy with. Even though the nature of his species is to practice and spread the religion of pain and fleshly desire, there is a stipulation. Of The Four Horseman, he is strictly forbidden from having any intimacy, physical or mental, with any other than the Horseman of War. Skilled in devising plans, he knows of ways to conveniently deal with issues either before or as they arise. Noctis is a talented infiltrator, and with great stealth he can submerge into crowds and other groups. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' »» Flaws: Charismatic, Passionate, Assertive, Lyrical, Imaginative, Sentimental, Dogmatic, Persuasive, Sensual, Loyal, Romantic, Methodical, Charming, Self-Reliant, Flirtatious, Eccentric, Clever, Curious, Daring, Educated, Ambitious, Meticulous, Sexual, Perfectionist, Uninhibited »» Strengths: Neurotic, Hypersexual, Prejudice, Morbid, Possessive, Judgemental, Amoral, Blunt, Condescending, Selfish, Manic, Disrespectful to other's boundaries, Corruptible, Deviant, Aggressive, Competitive, Deceptive, Manipulating, Apathetic, Calculating, Devious, Extreme, Impulsive, Unrestrained, Addictive personality 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Pansexual »» Likes: Macabre Art, Blood Play, Horror Holofilms, Black & White holofilms, Literature, Poetry, Murder, Sunset, Darkness, Fog upon the water, Mist after it rains, Thunderstorms, Nature shows, Sinners, Sinning, Fireworks, Explosions, Illness, Starving the living, Gratuitous displays of affection, Kink sex, Thunderstorms, Violence, Hurricanes, Terms of endearment, Bondage, Hide and Seek, Mind games, Chess, Bladed weapons, Cold environments, Falling leaves, The sound of breaking glass, Wine, Having his hair played with, Music, Fairytales|Folklore|Urban Legends, Crystal balls, Storytelling, Fortune telling, Reading runes, Being used sexually, Whips, Skeletons, Potions, Sour candy, Exotic fruits, Rabbits, Rare birds, Being dominated/Dominating others, Complicated personalities, Predatory animals, Leather, Chains, Punishments »» Dislikes: Mortality, Mortals, People who are naïve, People not paying their dues, Holy relics, False religions, Safe words, Filth and grime, Being manipulated by those who are not his masters, Those who get into the way, Blatant disregard for death, Things that are not deemed beautiful, Skies without starlight, Narrow-mindedness, Restraint, Being interrupted, Being touched without permission, Having his belongings touched or confiscated, Feelings of detachment, Complicated relationships, Ultimatums put upon him, Being disrespected, Broken promises, His tail being touched when its unwanted 'Themes' *AFI - Miss Murder *Simon Curtis - Super Psycho Love *Marilyn Manson - Man That You Fear Physical Attributes 'Appearance' »» Height: 6 ft 0 in »» Weight: 150 lbs. »» Hair Colour: Raven »» Eye Colour: Crimson »» Distinguishing Marks: *'Von Stein brand at the back of the neck' »» Species Attributes: *Fangs {Upper row; Canines to Central Incisors} *Immunity to the seduction from other influences *Sagittate Tail *Serrated Claws {Extracting} *Supernatural Beauty 'Description' A noticeable trait about Noctis is the tail he has. The appendage extends from the lumbar vertebrae region of the spine and supplements as an additional appendage capable of various tasks. This includes though is not limited to, grasping objects. The tail is of the same flesh tone as the rest of his body beneath the hard, malleable scales which are an almost metallic black; the tip of the tale is a sagittate shape. Various points of the tail have erogenous zones. Personal Connections Noctis is someone who finds relationships, no matter the type, with relative ease. When it comes to the affairs of the heart, he is not one that will effortlessly fall in love with another individual. He firmly believes in lust at first sight. Love, in his opinion, is for fools. That such a powerful emotion is not necessary for procreation and therefore virtually useless. Once in his near-eternal life has he ever felt that connection deep enough. Unfortunately, the other person had fallen prey to The Void Configuration. This unfortunate turn of events hardened his heart when it comes to such intimacy. Though Noctis no longer has a biological family, unless he breeds, there are those that are considered close as if they were. That honor has only been extended to seven individuals. When it comes to friends, there are only associations. No one has yet proven worthy to be a friend outside of the Von Stein brood. Abilities and Training Data »» Master(s): Dissero Von Stein 'Species Abilities & Other Skills' |-|Daedric Magick {General}= *Addictive Contentment *Agony Inducement *Emotion Devouring *Eromancy *Lust Empowerment *Lust Manipulation *Pain Incarnate *Pain Manipulation *Seduction Intuition *Seductive Magnetism *Sexual Imprint *Sensual Intuition *Subliminal Seduction *Tail Manifestation *Tantric Metabolism *Tantric Sight *Torment Inducement |-|Daedric Magick {Special}= *Chain Manipulation *Empathetic Masochism *Ecstasy Inducement *Tantric Magic *Tantric Manipulation 'Force Abilities & Other Skills' Telekinesis | Inflict Pain | Force Drain | Control Pain 'Neutral Abilities & Other Skills' Torture Practices | Alchemy | Various forms of physical intimacy | Music Performance and Composition | Smithing | Assassination | Bladed Weapon Combat | Whip handling & combat | Galactic Currency | Polyglot | Martial Arts | War Tactician | Fear Tactics | Fear Mongering | Propaganda | Strategy | Various forms of dance| Exotic Routines Assets and Possessions 'Weaponry' Lightsabers: Other: 'Miscellaneous' THE VOID CONFIGURATION The Void Configuration is a mystical, and thought to be a mythical, relic of the Daedra. It was made before the creation of the known galaxy by one of the first Daedra. The box appears to be an ordinary bauble; one that can not be destroyed by any known means. Solving the puzzle will open the gateway for the Unholy Gods. LULU THE RABBIT Origins Sin is temptation; it's deviant fingers touch all that lay in its path. And from this depravity they were born - he was born. Into the blood of all that lived whispered the violation of ambiguous morality. With every carnal desire, every lusting thought, it festered until it could no longer be contained. Noctis was born of these perversions. And with his hands soaked in the muck of lewd yearnings, he had become an avatar of pleasure and pain. The gods were pleased by what they had created. The House of Lecarde had trespassed against them, and among them had one rose to pay the blood price. That war that raged burned like the netherworld fire. And then, time had almost frozen. Before he had been born, Noctis was designed with a purpose by the Unholy Gods of hunger and flesh and desire. What had not been foreseen was the pinnacle of sin he would truly become. Long ago had he bound himself by the Lord of War's side; followed him into battle and when his new god had been imprisoned, awaited he did for his return. Character Sources [Character Chronological Order']' PRELUDE 12/21 *Descendants of Depravity *Secrets of the Holy Grail *Violating The Obvious *Island of Lost Souls Category:Males Category:The Dark Brotherhood Category:The Four Horseman Category:Assassin